dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
OVER THE SEVEN SEAS
OVER THE SEVEN SEAS is a song sung by KUROFUNE. It was released on KUROFUNE's third single on July 25th, 2018. Tracklist #OVER THE SEVEN SEAS #RING #SINGIN' IS ALIVE #White Pavement ~KUROFUNE ver~ Lyrics Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Nani mo egakare tei nakatta shiroi koukaizu o umeteku Kuroi sen de hiita kouseki (We’re writing sailing chart) Kurai yami no naka de sae mo hashiri tsuzukete koreta nda Seien (ēru) toiu hoshi ni michibikarete… Open new world! Deai ga hiraiteku Atarashii tabi no tobira, issho ni ikou We over the Seven Seas Niji no you ni kirei na Scenes egaita chizu o someyou (Every moment changes to color) Sousa, There’s a dream that we can make Motto motto tooku made mo todokaseyou The wind is blowing! (Sailing to the brand new pleasure) Yes! Shoot! Raid! Open your heart! Sagashi tsuzukete ita mono wa kokoro ni itadaite ta nosa Yume toiu ougon no houkan (We’re looking for treasure) Tsuyoku hageshii arashi sae mo norikoe tadori kiita nda Suiheisen no kanata miteta basho e… Open new world! Ima no mukou ni wa Itsu datte mabushii ashita, issho ni ikou We over the Seven Seas Kasane awasu Melodies sekaijuu ni hibikase you (Every moment changes to the song) We get each other, face to face Norikome yo, mirai no koukaisha… oretachi no fune o de sou! Kono umi ni hate nado nai hazusa Motome tsuzukeru nara owaranai sa Open your heart! Issho ni ikou We over the Seven Seas Niji no you ni kireina Scenes egaita chizu o someyou (Every moment changes to color) Sousa, There’s a dream that we can make Motto motto tooku made mo todokaseyou The wind is blowing! (Sailing to the brand new pleasure) Yes! Shoot! Raid! Open your heart! Sail away → New world! Kike yo, kono tamashii no uta o Sail away → New world! Atsui omoi ga mirai o kaeru nda Sail away → New world! Toru yo, sono te o donna toki datte Sail away → New world! Ikou, mugen no mirai… Together! |-|Kanji= 何も描かれていなかった白い航海図を埋めてく 黒い線で引いた航跡 (We're writing sailing chart) 暗い闇の中でさえも走り続けて来れたんだ 声援(エール)という星に導かれて… Open new world！ 出会いが開いてく 新しい旅の扉、一緒に行こう We over the Seven Seas 虹の様に綺麗なScenes　描いた地図を染めよう (Every moment changes to color) そうさ、There's a dream that we can make もっともっと遠くまでも届かせよう The wind is blowing！ (Sailing to the brand new pleasure) Yes！ Shoot！ Raid！ Open your heart！ 探し続けていたものは心に戴いてたのさ 夢という黄金の宝冠 (We're looking for treasure) 強く激しい嵐さえも乗り越え辿り着いたんだ 水平線の彼方見てた場所へ… Open new world！ 今の向こうには いつだって眩しい明日、一緒に行こう We over the Seven Seas 重ね合わすMelodies　世界中に響かせよう (Every moment changes to the song) We get each other, face to face 乗り込めよ、未来の航海者…俺たちの船を出そう！ この海に果てなど無いはずさ 求め続けるなら終わらないさ Open your heart！ 一緒に行こう We over the Seven Seas 虹の様に綺麗なScenes　描いた地図を染めよう (Every moment changes to color) そうさ、There's a dream that we can make もっともっと遠くまでも届かせよう The wind is blowing！ (Sailing to the brand new pleasure) Yes！ Shoot！ Raid！ Open your heart！ Sail away → New world！ 聴けよ、この魂の歌を Sail away → New world！ 熱い想いが未来を変えるんだ Sail away → New world！ 取るよ、その手をどんな時だって Sail away → New world！ 行こう、無限の未来…Together！ |-|English= Audio Video Gallery KUROFUNE OVER THE SEVEN SEAS Music Video|MV Trivia *It was briefly previewed on Dream Festival! Radio on June 30th, 2018. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:KUROFUNE